Ren x Hao
by Micuko
Summary: Just a story 'bout Ren and Hao. Ren wakes up in Hao's mansion! Why is he there and what does Hao want? Yaoi.
1. beginning

* * *

I own NOTHING (unfortunately, heh) :P 

Um, I was just bored so I decided to write something. It's a story about Ren x Hao. Sorry if they're a little OOC.

* * *

Ren woke up in his bed, but something wasn't right. The room was too dark and he couldn't see anything. He tried to stand up. '_What the Hell?_' he thought. He was chained to the bed. And then he realized that it wasn't _his_ bed. 

'Where am I ?' Ren looked around the room, he could see only that it wasn't his room. 'Oh, great!'. Ren couldn't tell what the time was, was it morning or lunch? No, Ren never woke up late. The boy sighed and decided to call his guardian ghost, but unfortunately Ren already knew that Bason wasn't there, because he couldn't sense him.

"Bason?" Ren called out.

Nothing

"Bason?" The chinase tried again.

Again nothing. Ren sighed and relaxed in the bed. He could do nothing but wait. And he didn't wait long, after a few minutes the door opened. In the doorway was standing Hao Asakura with a smug grin on his face.

* * *

Ouch, what little ch., tc tc, the next will be longer.


	2. Bloody chap,N2

Ok, chap. 2 is up :) I still don't own anything.

Thanks to AmePiper for the review. (:

* * *

Hao entered the room and slammed the door behind his back. He turned the light on and looked Ren smugly. Finally the chinese boy could see the room. In the bedroom there were no windows, but it was comfortable. The walls were coloured in dark green and for a second Ren thought that he was in Slytherin room. The captured boy was in his night-shirt and pants, he started to feel uncomfortable under Hao's gaze. 

"Hello, Ren! Did you sleep well?" Hao smirked.

"What do you want, Asakura? And where the Hell am I?" Ren asked(ignoring Hao's question), all he knew was that he was in a big trouble.

"Now, now, Ren, don't talk to me like that, I'm _so_ kind to welcome you in my mansion and all." Hao frowned lightly.

"What hospitality." Ren murmured under his breath. "You didn't answer me, Hao" He continued a little louder. "Why am I here? You want to get Yoh... what.. you'll use me or something?"

Hao stared at him surprised. "It's not about Yoh, well, my little brother must pay, but... " Hao sat at the edge of the bed. "... now it's about _you_, Ren!"

* * *

Ok, done... The chap. 's short again. Amg, R&R pls :) 


	3. I'll make you mine

chap. 3 :))

Thanks to_ Hao is hot_ for the review(And yeah, Hao is really hot :P)

(Am, sorry if there are few mistakes :)

* * *

Ren stared at Hao for a while then looked away embarrassed. 

"What? Hao don't toy with me, tell the truth." He said quietly and strongly, Ren tried really hard not to look at the other boy.

Hao sighed and shook his head. 'You don't get it, Ren, but I'll make you understand' he said to himself and smiled evilly.

He could see Ren tense, maybe he didn't feel OK with Hao so close to him... then fuck him, it wasn't about what _Ren_ wanted, It was about what _Hao_ wanted. And what Hao wanted was to make Ren his, he was gonna break him if he had to, he wanted to have him, as a slave, as a pet, as a servant, even as a _lover_. Ren belonged to him. Hao looked at the boy, now Ren was watching him too.

"Hao..." Ren started calmly. "Where is my spirit?" He asked and stared into Hao's brown eyes.

'Oh my beautiful boy' Hao thought amused and gave him a sweet smile.

"You shouldn't worry, Bason is having great fun with my Spirit Of Fire."

"Bastard" Ren cursed under his breath and tried to glare at Hao, but the other boy smiled as cute as he could and Ren found himself looking away and trying to hide his blush. 'Shit, not now, I must stay calm, just ignore that fucking hot bastard' he told himself.

When he looked up he saw that Hao was near the door. "I have to go now, but I will come here again in a few hours, try not to miss me so much" He grinned and Ren finally managed to glare at him. "And don't forget... Tao Ren... I'll make you mine."

With that simple statement Hao walked away and slammed the door, leaving Ren to wonder why this sounded so familiar.

* * *

Ok, end of this chap., I hope you liked it :))) If you did then review. (: 


	4. Lunch time,Ren,muhahaha

I couldn't update sooner, coz I had no time, but here it is, and, I personally don't like this chap. but I hope it's not that bad.

* * *

Hao was lying in the sofa in the living room. It was almost 11:30 am, the shaman was waiting for some of his servants. Hao sighed, he wanted to think about anything else but the beautiful chinese boy, only a few metres away. 

"Hao-sama?" There was a low voice.

Hao looked around the room and when he spotted Opacho he sat up and smiled gently.

"Something on your mind?" He asked softly.

The kid smiled back and shook his head. "They are here. Should they come?"

Hao nodded. "Yeah, ask them to come here."

The kid desappeared behind the door and then a few men came in. One of them (called Nichcrome) spoke first.

"Is there something we can do for you, Master?" was the question.

Hao sighed. "Yes, I want from you to go in Tao's room and to bring him lunch." Hao smiled evilly. "Take his chains off and if he starts fighting learn him a lesson, but be carefull." Hao eyed the three men in front of him. "He isn't easy at all but don't hurt him if he doesn't start a fight, after you're done lock the door, and don't chain him again."

'I think I'm too good with him.' He thought.

After the men were out Hao sighed again.

* * *

Ren was wondering where the Hell Hao was when somebody came in the bedroom. Ren looked up to see three men, one of them he knew well, Nichcrome, Ren had killed Nichcrome's brother. The other two were unfamiliar, one of them looked extremely cruel. The other one was tiny and looked little scared, he was Hao's personal cook. Nichrome and the cruel-looking men was to control the captured chinese boy and the cook looked out of the picture between them. He was holding a tray with dishes and placed it on the near table. 

"What-" Ren started but the cruel-looking man cut him off. "If you're a good boy we'll be gone soon" With that said he walked towards the bed and take the chains off. "Now, don't try to fight or we'll have to use force on you boy." He explaned with low and calm voice.

Ren stared at him and nodded. He wasn't that stupit to fight now, he was going to have another chances to escape. Everything went surprisingly well, at first Ren wasn't sure to eat or not to eat. But Hao wouldn't try to poison him, Ren decided. After he ate the men left. Ren tried to open the door, but he couldn't. And after all he _didn't want_ to escape just yet, he thought it wouldn't hurt to see Hao at least one more time.

* * *

Ok, I promise there'll be yaoi in the next chap. 


	5. The offer

**

* * *

****Oh, it took me _so_ long to update, I know. Oh, well... never mind now, better later than never, heh. Thanks for the r\r btw. :)**

* * *

Hao sighed frustrated. Ren has been in the mansion for 5 days and Hao still couldn't find a way to break his spirit. He tried few things. He had treatened to hurt Ren's family. And Ren had only smirked. Then Hao had treatened to kill Ren's friends, Ren had brushed it off saying that they could take care of themselves. Hao had even thought about psysical harm, but he had decided against it, after all he didn't want to damage such beauty as Ren. _And_ Hao wanted him _willingly_. But that was hard to achieve. After hours of thinking he finally thought 'I got it!' and with a genuine smile he headed for Ren's room.

The time was 22:20 which meant that Ren was already in bed. Hao was really surprised by Ren's behavier, the chinese still hadn't tried to escape. 'I wonder what he is up to.' Hao sighed again. In front of the door he hesitated, but after a few seconds he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

* * *

Ren was sitting in the bed, thinking. He was confused. He was worried about Bason and about his friends. Maybe they was trying to rescue him like the time with his father. Ren knew if he tried to escape it woudn't work. 'I'm in Hao's mansion, I wonder if there are servents everywhere. That won't stop me... I just need Bason.' he thought and sighed. 

Something Ren wouldn't admit was that he often missed Hao's presence. Hao treatened him, flirted with him and then treatened him again, that amused Ren not that he would admit even that to himself.

Ren heard somebody unlock the door and looked at... Hao who turned the light on. 'Oh, what does he want now?' Ren thought and hid a smile.

"Miss me Ren?" Hao purred and came in.

Ren smirked. "Pff, you wish, Asakura." he retorted.

Hao chuckled. "I wish, I won't lie, Ren-chan."

Ren sent him a glare. "That's quite enough, now just tell me why are you here so I can go to sleep."

"Ah, but you sound as if you don't like my company." Hao gave him a sweet smile. "Oh, well then, fine." he added seriously and sat on the bed.

Ren crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "My dear, Rennie-chan I have a offer." Ren only glared at him. Hao rolled his eyes. "If you willingly accept to do what I want then I'll spare your friends lives. What would you say?"

Ren thought about it for a little while."What abaut Bason? If you tell me where he is I'll think about your offer."

"Fine, but you'll have to do something for me first."

Ren blinked in surprise. "What is that?"

Hao didn't replied, he just leaned towards and captured Ren's lips in a tender kiss. Ren was shocked but after a moment he kissed back. The kiss wasn't one full with lust and need, it was sweet and teasing. After a few seconds they broke the kiss.

'Wow, that was earier than I thought' Hao suprressed a smile. 'Maybe it won't be that hard.' Hao had unsuccessfully tried to kiss Ren before but finally he did it. And it was worth it, he could feel his lips burning.

Ren on the other hand seemed to be surprised with his own actions. He blinked a few times and cursed mentally. 'Damn, I know the bastard is hot but how could I... Oh, Gods, unbelieveble!'

Hao broke the silence. "Mm, if you take my offer there'll be a lot a that. And then you'll be finally mine." He purred which made Ren blush. "Well... you wanted to know where your Bason is... he is in the mansion, he is fine, don't worry... I won't tell you where exactly, I don't want you to try and escape."

Hao stood up. "Think about what I said." He walked to the room. "See you tomorrow, love." and then he exited.

Ren heard him lock the door. When the chinese boy was sure that he was alone he put a finger to his mouth, still feeling Hao's lips on his. He was even more cofused now, he didn't know what to do. 'Damn, I'm betraying my friends and my family. And for some poor fancy?' Ren closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry. His heart was saying it wasn't only a poor facy, it was more. But he couldn't, he wasn't allowed, he was a Tao. He was male and that meant he had to have wife and children. He had to continue the Tao clan. But he didn't want to. All he wanted now was to accept Hao's offer and to give him his heart and everything he could.

"Stop that." he told himself and a few tears escaped his eyes. 'I'm so screwed.' With that final thought he fell asleep.

* * *

**Oh, finally. :-D r/r if you liked the chap. :)**


	6. Help from friends?

* * *

A/N: I've been having some problems and couldn't even update. *pouts* But I'm back. The good thing is that my English has improved. XD Yay. While I couldn't update the story I wrote another one. A multi-chaptered fic, with Hao and Ren. It's almost finished, but I need to type it down since it's in my notebook. -_- Well... enjoy. ^^

* * *

Ren was missing. Jun was more than scared now. She hadn't thought it was strange at first, after all Ren could take care of himself. But... what now, when he was _still_ missing? Biting her lip in annoyance she hurried to Yoh's house. She had already told him about that and maybe they could talk about what to do.

_Ren was missing._ And the thought didn't want to leave her alone even for e second.

'Maybe I shouldn't be so worried' she tried to reason with herself. 'Maybe he's just away to be alone. Besides Bason is with him. What could have happened?' With a sigh she realised that she was already in front of Asakura's house. She hesitated only for a second then pressed the button. It rang loudly, making her frown a little. When the door opened Anna greeted her. Jun blinked in surprise. Usually it wasn't Anna who opened the door, she would just send some of her faithful minio--- eer, friends. Or Yoh.

"Oh, hello, Jun" the voice of the blond girl was monotonous but Jun knew her too well by now to know that it was all an act. Jun could see it in her eyes. "I was wondering when you'd come again. Come in."

With a polite smile the green-haired girl nodded and did as she was told. "Is Yoh here?"

Anna frowned slightly. "No, he's not. He took his friends and said they needed to do something. I told him not to go... anyway he just smiled that stupid smile of his and said it was important." Jun could hear the bitterness in her voice only because she knew her well, but to someone else it would sound as if she didn't really care. Jun knew better.

"They... they went to search for Ren, didn't they?" warmth spread all over Jun and suddenly she was thankful that her brother had such good friends.

"Probably." was the short reply she got. "Do you want to stay? Maybe some tea will help you relax?" Anna offered friendly and Jun couldn't say no. It was nice to talk to a friend.

* * *

"So what do you suggest?" Horo Horo asked, looking at Yoh expectantly.

"Hehe, we'll figure it out." The dark-haired shaman answered simply as he and his friends kept on walking very fast, almost running.

"I say we slow down." panted Manta, pleadingly. "We have to ask people if anyone has seen Ren. He could be anywhere! We can't just run around like crazy."

Yoh stopped as everyone else did. The tall brunet frowned in a stupid way and then broke into a smile. "But we do know where he is. I am almost sure that my brother has something to do with this."

Chocolove gaped at him and tried to think up a nice joke, too bad Horo was so near him and hit him on the head. "Save it for later, baka, when we'll need your stupid jokes to scare Hao off... or _bore him to death_." he said in annoyance. "And how do you know that Hao is behind all that?" he asked more calmly now.

Yoh was silent for a moment then shruggled. "I just know it. Hurry, Manta. Take out your laptop and use the internet to look for a mansion nearby. Hao might be evil but he is my brother, therefore he has style." He beamed.

Horo sigh. "Aren't you worried at all?"

Yoh stopped smiling and was serious now. "I am." he said honestly. "But I know that everything will be alright." _Besides I know something that you don't._ That part was left unsaid.

* * *

A/N: That was short. ^^' Sorry. The next part is waaay more exciting though. =D


End file.
